


1MW Slow Sated Sundays Series

by heffermonkey



Series: One Million Words Collection [24]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dirty Talk, M/M, Naughtiness, Ogling, Oral Sex, Partnership, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of fics written for the Slow Sated Sundays series at 1_Million_Words community.  Each short fic is an answer to that weeks prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt - Breakfast in Bed**

"Wake up sleeping beauty."  
Danny's murmur made Steve's brow furrow, giving a small moan of protest even as lips stole kisses from his mouth as he stifled a yawn. He stretched, grimaced and tried to open his eyes, body feeling sated, used, satisfied. Danny kissed him again and was gone, Steve missing him already. Finally he won the battle to open his eyelids, grunting as Danny opened the blinds, sunlight assaulting Steve's senses.

"You know I always had you figured as a man who didn't sleep past six," Danny told him, walking back over the bed. He was dressed in boardies and nothing else, climbing into the empty space on Steve's left and giving him a poke. "C'mon, coffee is getting cold."

Steve sat up a little, peering past Danny as he twisted his body around and carefully lifted a tray off the bedside cabinet and drew it onto his lap.

"What's all that?" Steve asked, gazing at the tray in surprise.

"Breakfast," Danny replied. "What's it look like? You want coffee? Or I brought up juice, just in case."

"Coffee, thanks," Steve replied, pushing himself further up, leaning back against the pillows and headboard, still staring at the tray and then at Danny.

"What?" Danny shrugged, handing him a cup, freshly filtered, the smell made Steve smile. "You never been woken up to have breakfast in bed before?"

"Uh, no," Steve answered honestly. It hadn't ever happened to him, but then, he couldn't remember the last person to stay the night once the sex was over.

"Well you're in for a treat babe," Danny grinned, digging his knife into the butter and spreading it onto a fluffy, warm croissant. "I only do this for people I really, really like."

He spread a large helping of jam onto the croissant also and held it out to Steve with a smile. Steve took it and smiled back.

"You really, really like me huh?" Steve asked playfully, before taking a large bite from the fluffy pastry.

"You kidding," Danny laughed, buttering up a croissant for himself. "After what we did last night and the early hours of this morning, plus that little tumble around 3am, I don't think you need to ask me that question."

"I'm glad you stayed over," Steve admitted with a satisfied look as he finished the sweet breakfast treat.

"I'm glad you invited me," Danny replied with a smirk.

"You going to do the same next Sunday?" Steve asked playfully.

"No," Danny shook his head, giving him a frown. For a moment Steve was startled, until Danny grinned again, giving him a soft, knowing look. "Next Sunday, you make breakfast and I get the lie in."


	2. Put Down the Phone

**Prompt - Put Down the Phone**

"Fuck," Steve gasped out, a groan of pleasure escaping his lips as he tipped his head back, arching on the bed. Danny's hands kept his hips grounded, the wet warmth of his mouth driving Steve insane as he sucked on his cock.

Steve's fingers knotted into the sheets as he enjoyed the experience, let himself sink into the pleasure.

The shrill ring of his phone vibrating on the side table made him curse even louder.

"Shit," He murmured, feeling Danny pull off, licking along the shaft of his cock to the base and burying his nose there a moment. Steve tried to compose himself as he reached awkwardly for the phone.

"Don't answer it," Danny said, glancing up at him. Steve groaned as he looked down at him, fingers finally wrapping around his cell which still rang clearly. "It's a Sunday, our first off in weeks"

Steve commiserated but he couldn't ignore it, despite Danny giving him a stern glare before refocusing on his groin again. Steve had to swallow down on a grunt as he answered the call, feeling Danny's lips wrap around his cock head again.

"McGarrett," Steve managed to choke out. Danny didn't make it easy for him to concentrate or reply and when he reached down to try and push him away, Danny averted his wandering fingers by pinning his wrist to the mattress. Steve tried processing the information being fed to him, but Danny did something with his mouth that made his toes curl and he jerked awkwardly on the bed. Steve coughed on the moan, tried to hide his pleasure from the officer on the line. Something about a double homicide, Steve had to think fast as his concentration honed in on Danny's wicked lips. "Yeah, I'm on it, update Detective Kelly. We'll be there."

With a grunt he glared down at Danny, who looked at him, mouth still wrapped around his cock, looking deliciously dirty.

"You fucker," Steve growled down at him, freeing his wrist from Danny's grip and sliding his fingers into his blonde hair as Danny lifted off him. "We've got a crime scene to get too."

Danny grinned, getting a grip around Steve's cock and pulling on it a couple of times. "Give me a couple more minutes," Danny pleaded innocently. "You can't go around sporting this in your pants."

"I'll take a cold shower," Steve grumbled, but he didn't move. Danny's fingers were as enjoyable as his lips.

Danny laughed, eyes flickering to Steve's other hand which still held his cell. "Steve," he said before licking pre-come off the tip of Steve's cock, holding it delicately to his lips.

Steve sighed with a satisfied moan, letting out a soft 'fuck' of enjoyment. "Yeah?"

"Disconnect the call," Danny ordered, looking up at him with a grin. "And put down the phone."

Steve frowned, gazing down at him, brain functions slowed due to all his focus on the pleasure Danny was giving him. He fumbled with his cell, noted the call was still connected and quickly hit 'end call' as Danny laughed out loud.

"Fuck," Steve groaned in embarrassment, wondering just who the officer was working the phone lines.


	3. Rainy Day

**Prompt - Rainy Day**

"I told you it was going to rain," Danny said as soon as Steve stepped in the door.

Steve glared at him, soaked to the skin, dripping all over the floor. It wasn't as if he hadn't ran in the rain before, but these days running was by choice to keep fit. He didn't have to punish himself.

"Yes, you did Danny," Steve replied with a roll of his eyes. He toed off his trainers, frowning at his sodden socked feet squelching under him. "I'm going to go shower."

"Uh uh," Danny said, standing quickly from the sofa and walking over to him, shaking his head. "I'll go get you a towel first. You can strip off there, you aren't trailing the wet all through the house."

Steve stared at him like he was mad, but Danny just pointed a finger at him. "Stay. Strip."

"I'm not a dog," Steve murmured after him as Danny went upstairs.

"Just do it," Danny said over his shoulder. "I'll toss those clothes straight in the wash."

Steve considered just following him up, what would Danny do, scold him some more? He was cold, his clothes were uncomfortable and all he wanted to do was shower and change. Reluctantly he decided against being given an earful from Danny and stripped off his t-shirt, dropping it to the floor where it sunk into a heavy, sodden pile. Awkwardly he pulled off one sock, then the other, shivering as the cool air hit his damp skin. Grimacing he pushed down his shorts, which stuck and clung to his skin, working them down to his ankles where he could also discard them onto the pile.

"Uh, any time today Danno," Steve yelled, shivering and rubbing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just starting the shower for you," Danny replied, coming down the stairs, a large, fluffy towel in hand. He slowed as he reached the bottom steps, never one to miss a chance to leer at his lovers naked form.

Steve knew what he was doing and reached out, grabbing the towel. "Give me that. This isn't some peep show Danny. I'm cold, I'm wet-"

"I can think of several ways this is all to my advantage," Danny grinned mischievously. "And I can definitely help get you warmed back up."

"You are incorrigible," Steve rolled his eyes, wrapping the towel around his waist, foot on the bottom step. "And I'm going to go shower."

"Want help washing down?" Danny asked, putting hands on his shoulders.

"I think I can manage thanks," Steve shook his head, but he smirked as Danny grinned at him.

"Fine, you shower while I toss those clothes in the wash," Danny told him. "Then I'll come up and help you dry down instead."

"I think I can manage that too," Steve informed him, giving him a soft push out of the way as he sidle past.

"Do I got to come out and ask outright if we can have sex in about five minutes," Danny said as Steve took off up the stairs.

"Five?" Steve laughed over his shoulder. "I take three minute showers remember?"


End file.
